Never Let Go
by Molten-Ashes
Summary: We say goodbye, but never let go,  We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul...


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or the Lyrics to 'Never Let Go'

please R&R

(I was a bit put out that a remodelled G1 Inferno didn't appear in TFA so I made up a reason as to why he wasn't there. Told through Red Alert. enjoy!)

* * *

><p><em>Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?<em>  
><em>Can you take what you need, but take less than you give?<em>  
><em>Could you close every day, without the glory and fame?<em>  
><em>Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name?<em>  
><em>That's how legends are made, at least that's what they say.<em>

_We say goodbye, but never let go._  
><em>We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.<em>  
><em>Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;<em>  
><em>Will never look back, never look down,<em>  
><em>and never let go.<em>

_~ Never Let Go by Bryan Adams_

_**-The Past-**_

She loved his plating, smooth and strong under her fingers, basking in each others closeness and love as they lay together. "I'm guessing it was a slow day?" her lover drawled his own fingers trailing her spinal strut "Or you wouldn't have ambushed me as I came in the door"

"No, Hotshot was in the medbay again. One of his flamethrowers was acting up." she replied with a fond smile of remembrance, picturing the loveable accident prone mechling as he cried over his broken flamethrower his creators fluttering nervously behind her as she repaired it. "I still say he is afraid of me"

The mech that lay beside her vibrated with a cheerful laugh making her giggle at the ticklish sensation. "He's right to be afraid"

"Hey!" she protest slapping his arm affectionately as he pulled her on top of his large frame with an affectionate smile

"Aww, I'm sorry Red" the mech cooed wing like protrusions on his helm giving a small flap as she tormented one with a flick of her fingers.

"I forgive you Inferno" Red Alert replied giving a kiss to her future Bondmate "Anyway I guess it was a slow day for you as well, considering that you nearly set the garden on fire again"

"You know me and fire" the Firemech replied sticking out his glossa childishly "Burn baby burn"

"Oh stop it" the medic giggled "Fire will be the death of you one day you know"

"Can't wait" Inferno replied sarcastically "Come on Red, I'm heat resistant. No fire is going to separate me from you"

"Hopeless romantic" Red Alert snorted in return "Just… be careful huh? We are getting bonded tomorrow after all"

"Hey you know me" Inferno grinned at her as she leaned forward for another kiss "Careful is my middle name"

"Yeah, along with Overconfidence and Idiocy"

"Hey!"

_**-Present-**_

Red Alert sighed as she finished repairing Rodimus' arm re-attaching new wires where the others had melted "I told you not to let Hot Shot use his flamethrowers in the training room but do you listen?" he griped at her commander making sure to prod him in a patch of sensitive wires to make sure he responded

"Ouch! No, I'm sorry" the young but bright mech replied, slyly using his other hand to rub at the sore patch where the femme medic had prodded him with her modified arm "I'll tell him"

"Good" she snapped sliding the plating back over the freshly restored wires turning on her heel and walking over to her antiviral cabinet and returning to her inventory.

"It's the anniversary today isn't it?" Rodimus asked softly massaging his wrist and flexing

"How…?" She began only for him to hold up a hand in response

"I had to read all of my teams files Red. I know you had a Bondmate that died in a fire while helping civilians in the Great War" Rodimus said purposefully not looking his ship's medic in the optics "He sounded like a good mech"

"He was." Red Alert replied "Inferno rescued everybody in the building; he tossed the last youngling out as the burning structure collapsed on him. A burning shard pierced his spark chamber."

"But I always thought that Bondmates followed each other into the Well of Sparks after one died" Rodimus asked curiously

"We were taking our relationship slow" Red Alert said with a pained wince "We were filed as Bondmates as we had it swore before Primus but we never actually had the chance to join sparks before we were called out on an emergency. It was the day the fire took him from me"

"I… I'm sorry for your loss" the young leader replied "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"It is better to have loved than never to have loved at all" Red Alert said softly as she shooed the young leader from her medbay.

She slipped into her dark office the lights snapping on as they sensed her motion in the inky black of the windowless room. The walls were a boring white with an abstract painting hanging opposite her desk. It was a marvelous piece one her beloved had once declared was his favorite, oranges, reds, golds and yellows twisted and curled around each other taking the form of a cyber- Phoenix in flight as it arose from the embers of it's own blue/grey ashes. She sighed and turned to her silver desk picking up a holocube and flicking it on

"Aww, come on Red!" Inferno's voice chuckled as a small video played, the large firemech grabbing her hand and dragging her onto a dance floor "Dance with me!"

They waltzed together delighted smiles decorating their faceplates as they glided around the room. The music and vid stopped before flicking onto the only other holopicture on the cube.

Inferno was standing behind her, one arm cheekily wrapped around her waist the other making a peace sign at the picture taker, a smug grin on his face as Red Alert herself gave a blushing smile. "Love you forever Red" she remembered him whispering to her as they lay together

"I love you too… My Inferno" she whispered to the empty room with a phoenix painting hanging on the wall.


End file.
